Ring travelers are used in the winding of yarn on a bobbin. A spindle carrying the bobbin revolves at a high speed and carries an end of yarn with it. A traveler is mounted on the circular track of a stationary ring surrounding the bobbin. The yarn is threaded through the traveler and causes it to revolve at high speed on the circular track of the ring. The friction generated by the high speed of the traveler causes the traveler to deteriorate and become inoperative and require replacement after a period of use.
The prior art contains many attempts to reduce friction and prolong the life of the traveler. See, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
588,817: George O. Draper, Aug. 24, 1897
2,198,636: Louis W. Schoaff, Apr. 30, 1940
2,320,213: Maurice L. Bolton, May 25, 1943
2,756,558: William M. Camp et al., July 31, 1956
3,368,342: Johann Kaiser, Feb. 13, 1968
3,373,557: Chester L. Loveland, Mar. 19, 1968
3,995,419: Robert L. Goerens, Dec. 7, 1976
Many of these structures have enjoyed a measure of success, but friction and wear are inherent in the function of the traveler and there remains room for improvement in the field.